In recent years the beverage industry has standardized the overall shape and size of the typical soda pop can. The advent of the pull tab opening mechanism has reduced the prevalence of the sharp metal rings and produced a convenient beverage container. Once opened, the container cannot be conveniently resealed or the opening covered without resort to externally attached covers. Insects and dirt can enter the container and fluid can escape if it is jostled or tipped over. A number of instances have occurred where bees and wasps have crawled into an open container and stung the unsuspecting user on the lips or tongue. Should the user be allergic to bee stings an otherwise enjoyable outing can become a nightmare resulting in a trip to the hospital or possibly even death. It would be desirable to have a means for covering the opening to prevent entry of unwanted material or bugs, yet have the opening be easily accessible when the user wants to take a drink. Covers have been developed that require the user to first completely remove the cover from the container before taking a drink resulting in the user having to hold the cover in the other hand. Other covers do not provide a convenient means for grasping the cover and increase the opportunity to break a nail or spill the contents while opening the cover.
It would be desirable to have a cover that would cover just the opening of the can, that would easily slide to one side to permit sipping of the beverage, and that would be removable and reusable.
Accordingly it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a removable closure means for a beverage container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive reusable cover for covering a conventional soda can.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slidable cover for a beverage container that can be manipulated by the same hand that holds the container.